


Artist Boy Jonesing

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Bridge to Terabithia (2007), Bridge to Terabithia - Katherine Paterson
Genre: Anal Play, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Bullying, Butts, Elementary School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mutual Pining, Oral Fixation, Revenge Sex, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: At a local party, one of Jesse Aaron's main bullies and ardent shadowers, Scott Hoager, gets his comeuppance and more than he anticipated. Will it be an evening both shall forget or come to cherish? Take place shortly after Leslie Burke moves to Lark Creek.
Relationships: Jesse Oliver Aarons/Scott Hoager





	1. Chapter 1

Scott Hoager. There he was, drinking a can of 𝘗𝘦𝘱𝘴𝘪 under the dim lights of the roof of Janice Avery's house. Twelve-year-old Jesse Aaron's let the door swish shut behind him and when he looked again Scott's brown eyes were right on his.

Jesse looked back. Let the bully see him, allowing himself to 𝘴𝘦𝘦 Scott. He tilted his face to the floor, sucked in the mouth of his can. Then he peeked back up at Jesse.

Jesse moved on, looking past and around him to the crowd of about twenty, the randomly-dressed and almost unlikely middle-school lot of them. Jesse's class. Lark Creek Elementary School Class of 2007.

There was Janice Avery, slurping a bottle of orange soda, skin tan as peach ice cream on her bold face. Oh she'd been a thorn in Jess side, particularly in their first period class. Jesse reported on one of his favorite artists and inspirational figures, he did Leonardo Da Vinci. Jesse bit his lower lip remembering after his presentation how Janice mentioned his bisexuality and she said something like, "Well now we all know why 𝘍𝘢𝘳𝘮 𝘉𝘰𝘺 did his report on him."

She was talking to a short, round brunette girl whose name Jess couldn't remember, getting in her face, making some sort of point by poking a sausage-sized finger at her.

𝘗𝘩𝘦𝘸. 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘴𝘰𝘥𝘢 𝘪𝘧 𝘐'𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 so Jesse sidled up to the cooler sitting on two chairs by the kitchen counter and took out a bottle of 𝘊𝘰𝘤𝘢-𝘊𝘰𝘭𝘢 unaware of the sorta-cute onlooker eyeing him from afar. 𝘈𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘴𝘦 Jesse rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Jesse. Jesse Aarons?" the brunette boy looked to his right. A slim angel of a girl looked back at him. She had fine short blonde hair on her head, bright blue eyes that complimented her tomboyish outfit.

"L-Leslie Burke," Jesse said almost getting tongue-twisted.

"Never thought to see you here," she said, and unexpectedly hugged him. She held Jess out, looking him over with a smile that just sang of Grace. "You look good tonight. I like those shoes."

"Thanks," Jesse said. The shoes - black leather instead of the bright pink ones he wore for the race-so embarrassing- at least the pair he wore fit with his black sweater and brown jacket, thank you very much - had been a color-as-statement. It said 𝘏𝘦𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘐'𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘣𝘦, 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵. "You look really cute yourself."

"Hehe." Leslie leaned into Jess, her left hand held up next to her mouth almost conspiratorially. "Better than some of these kids, that's for sure." Jesse laughed. He liked Leslie. She'd always been nice to him, even though she kicked his butt in the race. "I saw the landscape piece you did in Art class - the one with the cool sunrise...it was amazing, Jess. Congrats."

"Eh, it was just something I fooled with. Last summer." Leslie rolled her eyes and jabbed her right elbow into Jess side.

"Still, that show's you'll be a great artist one day. For real, I'm practically sure people will be calling you just to get one of your pieces in a museum or somewhere like that. Though, all in all, my parents are doing pretty well, I mean I can honestly say that I'm starting to like it here in Virginia..."

Her voice drifted to the back of Jesse's brain like a song one couldn't get out of their head. He was looking at him again. Scott fucking Hoager.

Talk about not changing much: Scott was still the 𝘉𝘢𝘥 𝘉𝘰𝘺 type his parents cautioned him to avoid. Or maybe he'd been Jesse's opposite, despite the fact that he considered Hoager his worst enemy in the Fifth Grade.

He was with three other kids of whom Jesse unfortunately rubbed shoulders with in the halls and class. The Bully Crew - they'd all harassed him at one point or another in school on a daily basis. Janice Avery, Gary Fulcher. Scott was the same height as the two of them - still a jerk not to be crossed, slender and fast, with a flat chest and slicked back dark hair. He was poured into his black jeans, with thin thighs and an ass that looked nice even in Jess opinion, cheeks thick and plump as succulent fresh oranges. A big round bulge up front.

Nobody had been worse to Jesse than Scott. He knew that part of the reason he was at the damn party (looking as cool as possible) was because of the chance that he might be there. He wanted Scott to lap it up.

Now he was, like a waiting hawk about to snatch up the fish, and it made Jesse a little uncomfortable. While Scott had rarely been physically violent to him, he'd been nonetheless threatening. He'd called me every name in the Nerd/Queer hating handbook. The Bully crew in the hall, Scott right up front: "Hey Jess, how much cum did you shoot last night?" Not a school day had gone by without Scott asserting that Jesse had less worth than a gum wrapper on the bottom of his shoe. Jesse dreaded coming to school most days. He'd scribble in his sketchpad fiercely nearly every morning of the new school year, mostly because of him. Now Scott was staring him down and Jesse felt helpless all over again. Jesse couldn't be sure of what his gaze implied, but it was constant.

"So yeah, that's my life in a nutshell." Leslie, still talking. Jesse turned to her suddenly, nodded, and when he turned back Scott was walking toward them. Toward Jess, his eyes leading the way, his light 𝘧𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘩 contracting as he maneuvered his way through the crowd. Leslie looked at Jesse, looked at Scott, and stood her ground.

"Hey Jess," he said.

"Scott." He glanced at Leslie for a moment. She got the message, sharing a parting glance with Jesse, 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨-𝘐 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 and slipped away quietly.

"Didn't think I'd see you here," he said in low, confident voice. A familiar voice. It was the way he'd say faggot in my Jesse's when passing me in the hall or sitting behind him in glass, a low rumble. "You look better than usual."

"Thanks."

"Look..." Scott said. Jesse crossed his arms and looked his bully directly in the face. "I know I've been a dick to you in school." Jesse nodded still not talking. He held out his hands. "I'm sorry. Just wanted to say that."

"Okay," Jesse said emotionless. His defenses were solid as a rock, especially defending his little sister Joyce. "Thanks." It was hard to reconcile the weasel-grinning boy in front of him with the sneering bully he dreaded, but there was something in his eyes that stuck - a defiant, kinky gleam that often scrambled Jesse's brains.

"I'll see ya around," he said, and walked back to his friends.

Jesse got another drink. Shaking his head before he caught his breath. He caught up with Leslie immediately afterwards, relieved.

Scott never stopped looking at him. Jesse tried to ignore it at first - smiled at him, nodded - but it wouldn't stop. He started to see it for what it was - not envy, not even anxiety; more like curiosity. Maybe even interest. 𝘞𝘢𝘴 𝘐 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘚𝘤𝘰𝘵𝘵 𝘏𝘰𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘳?

Everyone started to dance. Scott stuck with his posse. 𝘎𝘰𝘥 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘫𝘦𝘳𝘬𝘴! They slapped him on the back but Scott seemed above it, on a different wavelength. Jesse supposed he seemed that way to him in school - the feared, the devil - but Jesse got the distinct sense that he was the object of 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘳 in the room now, at least in his eyes.

Jesse went outside to finish his second soda. He listened to the calming sound of the wind, crickets chirping loud. The door opened, he turned and there was Scott.

Was he surprised? Not exactly.

"Hey," he said. "Want some company?" Jesse paused. He shrugged his shoulders and cocked his head giving Scott permission to sit on the picnic table beside him. Jess held the bottle neck between his fingers. "Wanna sip?" he held the bottle over to the boy. Scott reached over, grabbed the neck to the bottle, opened his mouth. He took a long swig from it. Scott nodded thanks.

"What do your parents do these days, Scott?"

"My Dad runs a carpenter store. Big company, out in DC."

"Hate school?"

"Yeah."

"Talk to any girls?"

"No." They shared the half empty bottle. "Your Dad still a hard-ass?" Scott said.

"Nope."

"Got a...girlfriend?"

"Maybe." Scott paused as if to gauge Jesse's seriousness. Then he snickered - not out of cruelty. He just seemed tickled. "So your girl didn't come with you?"

"She had family stuff to do," he said knowing it was a lie. "Busy busy. It's hard for her to get out sometimes." Scott looked at him and Jess knew. He just knew.

For as long as he could remember, Jesse had gotten better at spotting ones like Scott. It's surprising how many there are out there: guys in high-powered, intimidating positions who spend ninety percent of their time causing trouble and juggle family life at the same time. They're so full of themselves and so taken with maturing erotic domination that magazines just won't do it anymore. They need the total humiliation and release they can only get from any kid in their sights. They need to be fucked, honestly.

These kinds of kids have become all too familiar with Jesse because he knows what they want. Also, he doesn't question them. If they want to call themselves straight, it's their word, as long as they're taking his cock and following his orders.

"Too bad she's not here," Jesse said. Scott didn't say anything. His gaze was anything but level. "You know what, Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna let you see 𝘪𝘵, since you've been after it all night," Jesse said.

"See what?" Acting like the dimwit innocent but not doing a good job of it.

"My cock," Jesse said, hefting the bulge his jeans. It was the moment of truth and Scott was right there in it. Jesse took his left hand away. His rising cock jerked in his black pants and Scott eyed it, excited and flabbergasted. "C'mon," Jesse said.

He followed Jesse around the side of the Avery house, away from the street. Jesse took him by the shoulders and spun him around. He used his hands to brace himself against the brick wall of the house. I grabbed the cleft of his perky ass, the ass he often paraded around to Jesse annoyance in gym class. Jesse swore he did it to drive him nuts - strutting around in the locker room, white bare chest leading the way, cock swinging between his legs, tight, brazen butt following him like his own personal guard dog, perky cheeks flexing as he snapped towels and talked about the girl he was going to get that night and about what a fag Jesse was.

"Does your family or friends know you like cock?" Jesse whispered into Scott's right ear.

"Maybe..."

"Does Gary fuck your ass?"

"Just once, he did."

"That's not enough for a little straight jerk like you though, is it? Is it?" Scott shook his head and pressed the hot center of his ass back into Jess hand. "Say it."

"It's not enough."

"For?"

"For a straight jerk like me." Those words, coming out of Scott Hoager's mouth, may as well have been the second coming of Christ. Jesse turned the bully to face me. He was breathless, flushed. Jesse looked into his astonished dark eyes; took hold of his face and brought it towards his own. The young artist pressed his mouth to the bully's and shoved his tongue between Scott's lips. He sucked it in as he exhaled. Kissing isn't something Jesse normally his sisters would try to spring some on him, at least not in the early going, but Jesse had no intention of beating around the bush with the bully who hounded him without rest.

While Jesse kissed him, he slid his right hand down Scott's back, past his tucked-in shirt and the belted waist of his pants. He felt sweaty underwear. The waistband was thick, elastic almost. "Well well well," Jesse said, and reached for Scott's belt buckle. He took Scott's pants down to get a good look. His briefs were pale blue, with a slight opening on the front. His cock didn't fit in them; it hung out of the leg hole, just as small as Jesse remembered but a lot harder.

"Are these really yours?"

"Yeah."

"Does anybody know you're a queer boy who likes to wear 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘴𝘦 undies?"

"Yeah." Jesse was tickled. Scott was more ready for this than Jesse realized. Probably he'd another queer buddy in his life who'd taught him the ropes. Jesse slipped his dominant hand under Scott's briefs and felt his hot, barely hairy asshole which instantly relaxed against his finger. Scott pressed a hand to Jesse's crotch.

"Uh-uh," Jesse said, swiping Scott's hand away. "You don't get to touch it yet. But I promised you could see it. On your knees." Scott dutifully dropped to the grassy earth, eyes trained on Jesse's crotch as he took his time unbuckling, unzipping. Jesse did have a big prick - always had, though he goes to great pains to hide it in the school locker room. Jesse lowered the waistband of his white briefs slowly, revealing the thick root of it, the shaft like a flashlight. Jesse wasn't even fully hard. His eyes widened. He gulped.

"That's right, dick. That's what's going inside of you. Are you excited?"

"Yeah, man."

"You scared?"

"A bt."

"You should be."

***

Jesse had Scott follow him to a nearby shed. The shed was a few feet from the entrance to the Avery house and the doors were closing when Leslie walked up and saw the boys in there, together. Her eyes widened, the doors shut. Jesse looked at Scott, smirking at his red-faced embarrassment.

They stood in the middle of the shed. "Strip."

He followed directions. His body was handsome. "Take out my cock." Scott knelt and took down Jesse's pants. "Now suck it."

It was a sight. Scott Hoager buck naked and sucking Jesse's cock like a teenage girl, his cock hard as a tree branch and standing straight up from his black bush. He did a good job of it, too, keeping his teeth in check, his deviant young face bobbing up and down, lips stretching to accommodate the girth of the artist boy's cock. He was loving it! Scott started stroking his cock while he sucked. Jesse slapped him across the face half teasingly.

"No touching yourself. Eyes on me. Focus on being a sweet cocksucker." It only turned him on more. Scott ate Jesse's cock like a slice of pizza, grunting and groaning as he took every inch, his watery eyes glancing up at Jesse.

Jesse pulled his 4" cock out of Scott's mouth, slapped his face with it. "Keep your mouth open," Jesse said. Scott did as he was told. Jesse jacked off. He got a nice drop of pre-cum on the tip. "Lick it off," the brunette boy said.

"Yeah man." Moaning with delight as Scott ate his pre-cum.

"Like that?"

"Mm, yeah." Jesse fed him some more, then he was ready to taste the bully.

"On all fours." Scott's hard cock led the way as he got on the floor and arranged himself doggy-style. Jesse savored the sight of his sleek, developing body arranged like a canvas for Jesse to work on. Plus that recognizable ass in all its spread-wide glory, round as an orange with a dark stripe of hair down the crack and a sweet pink hole.

Jesse cupped one substantial cheek in his left hand. Scott's flesh went covered with quivery instant goosebumps. Jesse gave it a good slap.

"Your ass is mine now."

"Yeah Jess. It's all yours. Use it how you want." Jesse pressed the tip of his finger to Scott's slit, pushed in just a bit. The bully's hole relaxed for him. "Wow that's a hot butt."

"It's yours."

"I'm gonna fuck it."

"Yeah Jess. Please."

"But not yet." Jesse got in close, sniffed around. He smelled like soap and Jesse wondered if he hadn't washed some right on his asshole before he came to the party, like he wanted it to be as fresh as possible for whatever encounters came along.

Jesse had to get a taste. He licked up Scott's thighs first. Scott moaned immediately. "You want my tongue in there? Opening up your hole?"

"Yes please..."

"Yes please what?" He knew the answer and corrected himself. Jesse gave Scott's ass a hard, stinging slap. "Don't do that again."

Jesse licked all around that warm ass and finally wiggled the tip of his tongue around the slick skin of Scott's asshole. You would've thought he dipped his dick in lotion the way he moaned and pressed his ass against Jesse's face. Jesse held his cock, felt it get harder the deeper he dug my tongue into Scott. He ate the bully out for a good fifteen minutes. Scott's cock dripped a small puddle of pre-cum on to the wooden floor. That's when Jesse reached into his jacket pocket.

Jesse pulled out a bright red plastic dildo, medium-sized, and held it in front of Scott's eyes. "Get it ready," he said. Scott opened his mouth and sucked it in. Jesse reached back and pressed a spit-slicked finger to his bully's hole. He moaned around the plug as Jesse slid the finger inside Scott's tight chute. He took his mouth away.

"Oh fuck, mmm god, that's so cool."

"Keep sucking," Jesse said, and shoved the dildo back in his mouth to shut him up. When it was nice and wet, Jesse brought it back to Scott's asshole and plugged it into him. His hole closed around the narrow end of it, the red disk of the handle pressed against Scott's body.

"Get up," Jesse said. Scott stood, looking confused. "Get dressed."

"Jess?"

"We're going back to the party. You don't wanna stay here, do you?"

Jesse laid out the rules as he got dressed. "We're going to 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 for at least another two hours. I'm gonna tap you on the shoulder at some point, and when I do you'll excuse yourself to the bathroom, go into a closet, and fuck yourself with the dildo for five minutes. I'll time you, and I may come into the bathroom to listen. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Scott was looking just past him, at Jesse's clothes on the nearby table. His cock was so hard, still. Jesse put a finger under his chin, tilted his head upward, and kissed Scott. As he tongued his mouth, Jesse reached behind Scott and grabbed the dildo with his fingers, pulling it out and pushing it right back in. Scott groaned. Jesse broke the kiss, slapped his bully's ass and told him to get dressed.

***

Back at the party Jesse mingled, had some snacks. The tension was lifted and he realized he was having a rather fun time. It was funny, when he first got there he'd been holding on to his fears and desires so hard, trying to keep them hidden. Jesse was so hungry for respect and 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘰𝘮 he'd lost sight of everything else. Like the fact that these were small-town kids who were probably just as insecure as him, and that he'd been classmates with, and many of them besides himself actually had secrets.

Jesse kept an eye on Scott, of course. He seemed relaxed, too. At least he wasn't looking at him every other minute. Now they were joined by the dildo in his ass, an embedded reminder that he was Jesse's for the night, that the artist boy was inside him.

After a half hour, Jesse tapped Scott's left shoulder, trying to be surreptitious but his idiot ginger friend Gary Fulcher noticed. Scott didn't miss a beat. He went to the bathroom as ordered, came back five minutes later looking a little flushed. Jesse watched him from across the room as he rejoined his friends. Gary said something to him, glanced at Jesse. Scott shrugged it off but it was clear Gary was suspicious. It was fun to watch.

The second time Jesse followed Scott in the bathroom and when the coast was clear, he joined him in the stall, fucked him with the dildo. Two boys came in while they were in there. Jesse kept pumping. He loved watching his bully's ass stretch around it, listening to Scott try to stay quiet while he started to get rougher.

"I'm gonna enjoy fucking your ass, Scott," Jesse whispered in his right ear.

"Yes Jess. I just want...want you."

"We could've had so much fun in school, you know? If I'd known how much of a 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬 you were in class," Jesse said, alternating shallow thrusts of the dildo with pulling it all the way out and back in. "Did you know you've got one of the cutest butts in school?"

"Sorta," Scott said breathlessly. "I kinda liked the girl sneakers on you too." Jesse couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

"Anything else?"

"Bananas, sometimes."

"A cock is what you need, though."

"Yeah."

"When did you get your first cock up there?"

"It was last year. Gary and I were hanging out after school."

"He was lucky to get first dibs on your butt. But I'm gonna make sure I get mine."

"It's yours all night, Jess. Use me as much as you want." Jesse jacked Scott's warm cock as he fucked his ass with the dildo, getting him just to the edge and backing off.

The boys went back to the party and hung out for a while longer. People were getting hyper. Jesse was very happy himself. Things were starting to break apart, with the ones on curfew leaving and Janice's close friends doubling down.

Jesse tapped Scott on the ass when it was time to go. He said my goodbyes to Leslie while Scott said his to Gary. Leslie told Jesse she was glad he showed up at the party and gave him a small peck on his right cheek. Jesse really felt eager to hang out with her after school.

Of course the real party was just beginning. Jesse didn't waste time when they got to his house and went upstairs to Jesse's room. Jesse's cock wanted to be in that ass. In some way his whole preteen life had been leading to this. Thankfully his parents were out on a dinner date and his sisters were too occupied with their business to care if a guest was over. Jesse slowly and methodically took Scott's clothes off, enjoying Scott's look of shock when his green shirt buttons went flying. Jesse tossed the bully onto his back and chewed and sucked his bare chest, made his nipples red and tender. His cock was so leaky and wet, Jesse couldn't resist a taste. Jesse trailed his tongue down Scott's flat and barely hairy midsection, licking around his abs and down to his hairy crotch. Jesse sucked the tip of Scott's cock, licking off the sticky juice there, savoring it. Then he took Scott's cock all the way down his throat, letting the bully's fill him up, going back up and down again.

"Thanks Jess," he kept saying.

Jesse put him over his right knee, took out the dildo and dropped in in the drawer of his bedside table.

"You were really cool tonight but you've been a big jerk in school."

"I know, Jess."

"You know Bad Boys gotta be punished, right?"

"Yes Jess. Please punish me. I deserve it." Scott's virgin ass was right there, practically squirming, perched atop Jesse's thighs, Scott's hard cock pressed into the side of his leg. Jesse reared back his hand and slapped Scott hard. Whack! He did it again and again, in quick intervals. Then Jesse shoved two fingers inside him, pumping Scott's hole while he gave the bully's reddened cheeks a break.

"This is what you're made for. You keep it a secret in school- but now I know. Say it."

"I'm a creep. I'm all your Aaron."

"All for cock."

"All for cock." Whack! Another three hard slaps. Scott's butt was getting welts, but Scott took it like the 𝘉𝘢𝘥 𝘉𝘰𝘺 he was.


	2. Chapter 2

It was time. Jesse pushed Scott off of own growing stud of a body and positioned the bully like a doggy, with his face and chest pressed into the bed and his ass wagging up high. Jesse rolled on a condom he swiped from his sister Ellie's room and lubed up his fattened cock. Scott's ass was gaping and spread just for him. Jesse savored the moment licking his lips, swiping his cock head against Scott's hole, pushing in just slightly. Then Jesse pushed it home. Scott moaned as Jesse bottomed out inside of him, going slow so that he could feel every inch of his prey's massive piece. The young bully was panting, squealing. When Jesse got all the way inside him, he reached down to feel Scott's aroused reddened cock - it was completely hard. Jesse didn't intend on paying it much attention.

Jesse started off with a sure and steady hump, pounding the full length of his determined prong in and out of Scott's fleshy ass, enjoying the sight of his firm cheeks rippling each time Jesse pounded in. Scott kept up a steady stream of squeals.

Despite Scott's considerable lanky physique, Jesse was almost a foot taller and had a good five pounds on him, which made it fun as Jesse turned the bully into a total fuck toy. The brunette boy pulled Scott back so that he was sitting up onto Jesse's cock, then Jesse raised him by grasping on to his waist, lifting Scott off his penis before dropping him right back down. Jesse could hear his hard cock slapping against his white sweat-slick belly and thighs as he speared Scott like a Shish Kebab. Scott found his footing and began doing most of the work, impaling his ass on Jesse's cock nonstop. Jesse pinched his nipples, rolling them between his creative and passionate fingers and telling Scott what a hot 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘱 he was.

"I'm gonna..." was all he got out. Scott was going crazy on Jesse's cock, riding him like a prize-winning bronco, fucking himself on Jesse again and again. Jesse looked around his torso just in time to see Scott's hard cock start spurting cum, unbidden, spraying jizz all over the bed as his boner swung around like an out-of-control sling shot.

There's nothing that got Jesse off more than somebody who loves to get fucked, and this was just too much. Jesse shot his own load into the condom, in Scott's hole, bruising his nipples with his hands and sucking hard on the bully's bare pasty neck, intent on leaving a mark.

The two boys laid down for a bit. Jesse almost thought they'd both had fallen asleep. He slowly woke up to find Scott playing with his cock unashamedly.

"Can't get enough, can you?"

"No Jess." Jesse tossed him on his stomach and fucked Scott again, this time making him keep his ass raised up so that Jesse's hips pounded those soft cheeks down with every thrust. Jesse had him stand up and fucked him that way and it was hard and merciless, a revenge fuck if there ever was one. Scott wasn't moaning so much whimpering and holding on to the wall for dear life as Jesse ravaged his ass. Jesse nibbled on him good, even whacked Scott across the back of the head a few times for good measure.

"Thanks Jess," he said. Jesse had him repeat after me: "I live to be used. I'm worthless except as a hole for guys to stick in their cocks."

"Say you're sorry to me again," Jesse said, grabbing Scott by the hair, his well-hung nuts slapping against the bully's ass with each thrust.

"I'm sorry," Scott said, near crying. "I'm so sorry, Jess. I'm sorry." That made Jesse cum the second time.

Jesse invited him to share a shower that Saturday morning before he fucked Scott a third and last time. This time it was slower and sweeter, almost romantic. Jesse kissed him a lot, with tons of tongue, and Scott gave it right back to the boy he loved to annoy. Jesse even jacked Scott off as he fucked him, timing it so that they came at exactly the same time. Thankfully his Dad left early to attend to business, while his Mom left early to take care of errands, and his sisters were clamoring about and occupied with their own concerns in the kitchen.

The boys didn't talk much as they got dressed, Scott having to put on the briefs he'd worn last night and his button-less shirt. Jesse smirked before he gave him a kiss and he went off to his room to collect his things.

The Aarons siblings were a tad skeptical but allowed the Hoager boy to join them for breakfast and the atmosphere was surprisingly cool and light, despite the boys looking rough and 𝘸𝘪𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵. It took a moment for Jesse to suppose he looked as knackered as Scott did, though he may have had the glow of the freshly laid. Scott came into the kitchen a few seconds following Jesse and after getting himself a cinnamon bagel and some mixed fruit, he sat next to Jesse, ignoring the smirking jerk who was sitting just a few inches away. He had a bit of that same subtle glow himself.

"Come back sometime," Jesse said as he showed Scott to the door while his sisters started washing the dishes. "Bring Gary too. He can watch."

"Sure," Scott said, smiling at the boy in his red t-shirt, who looked more muscular up close. Some measure of balance had been achieved between them, and it felt good. Scott opened the front door to leave. He stood and put out his right hand. Jesse smirked and shook his head ignoring it and kissed Scott full on the lips. He could almost imagine Avery and Gary looking at them with dropped jaws. You could've heard a pin drop. It almost made the torment that was school seem worth it. Jess wasn't scared anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really enjoyed writing my first 'Bridge to Terabithia' story and hope you all loved it. Let me know if you like to see more Jesse & Scott stories.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge fan of the novel and the 2007 film. While Scott Hoager is an OC character, I always thought of the scenes between him and Jess as more than a bully taunting his prey. Really think there should be more stories on this pairing. This is my first story for this fandom, hope you enjoy it. Will write another if you like. Setting the story in the film's contemporary year instead of the 1970s. I do not own the characters.


End file.
